Darkness will never leave you
by Craooy Crunch
Summary: When Riku and Sora return to Destiny Island it seems nothen has change. But Riku is finding hard to adjust back to his old life because he was in the darkness for to long. Will he ever be able to come back to them? SoraKairi RikuSelphie


Kingdom Hearts: Darkness will never leave you

Summary: When Riku and Sora return to Destiny Island it seems nothen has change. But Riku is finding hard to adjust back to his old life because he was in the darkness for to long. Will he ever be able to come back to them?

Chapter One: The return.

_Thinking of you, where ever you are_

_We pray for our sorrows to end_

_And hope our hearts to blend_

_Now I step forward to realize this wish_

_And who knows starting a new journey may not be so hard_

_Or maybe it has already begun_

_There are many worlds_

_But the all same the same sky_

_One sky, one destiny._

"It's from a girl." Riku said, as Sora read it.

"Your right, but I know who wrote it."

"Kairi."

"Yeah. I had flashes for memories, of Kairi talking to Slephie about this letter. Or where they memories? I don't even know anymore." Sora said looking at the horizon.

"I do know one thing Sora; you have to get back to her."

"I won't leave with out you. I promised her I would return with you."

"Sora this is where I belong. In darkness. I can't go back; it will never be the same."

"Riku, things are never going to be same. But we still have to go back, it's our home and our friends are waiting for us. Kairi waiting."

"I know, but I can't face them knowing what I did."

"You let your heart be surrounded by darkness. You also tried to fix the wrongs that you made. That right there, helps put more light in your heart." Sora said with a smile on his face.

They looked at each other and then Sora got up and walked to the water start. When Riku got up he fell back down and Sora walked up to him.

"Here let me help you." Sora said as he held out his hand.

Riku propped himself on Sora side and he walked to the water. They stood there for a few seconds and watch the rising moon and watched how it turned the clouds a dark gloomy grey.

"You're right Sora I can't let fear stop me now and I have to fix my wrongs."

After that was said they closed there eyes and when they opened them they were back home. (A.N. I really don't remember how they got back home; I think it was a raft.). They looked around and saw palm trees instead of rocks and thrones. A sun instead of a moon. They had a feeling of happiness instead of sorrow.

Then they saw a smiling face. When they started walking to that face, they could se that it was a girl.

"SORA, RIKU!" Kairi yelled running up to them.

When she reached them she hugged them both as if she hasn't seen them in ages. She looked at Riku with that look of happiness. She did not expect him to home even those she hoped he would.

"Hey guy's how have yall been." Tidus said as he and Wakka walked to them.

"Sora, Riku. I missed ya'll so much." Slephie said as she hugged them both.

"Well they must be tried. It was a LONG, journey that they went so lets let the rest."

With that said they all walked back to the main island. There Sora and Riku were able to see there parents again. It's been about three years since they saw each other. Sora's mom thought he died in that storm that destroyed the island.

That night Sora, Riku and Kairi were sitting on the little island as they did the night of the storm.

"Man it feels good to be home." Sora said as he leaned back looking the falling sun.

"I forgot what home was for a long time. Now that I see it again, it's kinda hard to see it for what it was when I was a kid. Ya know?"

"Well Riku, I won't let you get that far into darkness again." Kairi said as she looked at him.

They watched the sun fall out of site and the come in.

"I wonder if we can still get to the other worlds." Kairi asked.

"Well the king said the worlds are no longer sealed from each other. Since we opened the path way the second time around." Sora said as he jumped down from the tree.

"Well I know that for now the island all I need." Riku said as he got up and walked towards shack.

Kairi and Sora were not for behind.

"Kairi, I umm." He took her hand and placed something in it.

"My lucky charm!"

"I promised I'd bring it back."

And with that said the both walked back to Main Island.

**The next morning**

By the time Sora got to the island everybody was already there. He could see that Wakka and Tidus playin' around still but they seem to have gotten stronger. Riku was sitting the tree as they were last night, but he was looking at something or someone. Kairi was sitting with Selphie making something.

"Good morning Sora." Kairi said as he walked up to her.

"Morning. What are you making?"

"We are making bracelets out of palm tree leaves and washed up seashells."

"Well have fun." Sora said as he walked off.

"Sora want to go around?" Tidus asked.

"Sorry."

Sora walked into the shack and headed were Riku was. When he got up there he realized what he was looking at.

"She has gotten really hot." Riku said with out even moving his head.

"Yeah she has. Wait which one are we talking about?"

"Selphie. Not that Kairi is ugly or anything."

"Oh, yeah she is a cuttie. But staring at her from up here isn't going to help her notice you."

"I know but I'm just not ready. I need time just as she does to re-get to know me."

"I guess that makes since. Oh I forgot to give this to Kairi. Be back in a sec."

Riku watched.

"Kairi, I forgot to give you this."

He gave her the letter and ran off again. When she opened it this is what it said.

_A scattered dream that's like a far of memory_

_A far off memory that's like a scattered dream_

_I want to line the pieces up_

_Yours-and mine_

I guess it kinda short I ran out of ideas. FLAMES if needed.


End file.
